El tiempo pasa, pero no puedo olvidarte
by Melanie-Kirkland
Summary: Han pasado años desde la muerte de Marco. Todos lo han superado menos una persona. Esa persona es Jean. El sigue sin superar la muerte de Marco, ya que él... era algo más. *Yaoi JeanxMarco*


**Hola… soy nueva en esto de los fics de Shingeki no Kyojin :3 Este es mi primer fic de la serie, y espero que os guste x3**

**Antes de nada x'D el fic será contado por Jean, o sea, en primera persona…es más cómodo espero que os guste este one-shot que hice *^* con todo mi sudor y lágrimas xD de JeanxMarco**

**¡Que comience! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El tiempo pasa, pero no puedo olvidarte**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Querido Diario:_

_Ha pasado ya tiempo desde que Eren se convirtió en titán al igual que Annie. Yo siempre me he estado preocupando por la salud de Eren. Siempre iba a verlo al hospital cuando él estaba allí. Pero… todavía hay algo que no puedo superar… _

_La muerte de Marco. No puedo. Marco era mucho para mí. Nunca se lo dije, por miedo a que él no me correspondiera. Lo amaba, y lo sigo haciendo aunque él ya no esté con nosotros. Velamos por todos los que murieron, pero yo, solo velo por Marco. Ojala nunca hubieras muerto, mi querido Marco. Debería haber sido yo._

Dejé de escribir mi diario que todos los días escribía por la noche cuando todo el mundo estaba durmiendo. Siempre escribía a la misma hora. Era una pasión para mí, aparte de estar en la brigada, desde que Marco murió. No sé el porqué. Pero eso me hace recordarlo. Todo lo que escribo… Todos han superado su muerte, pero yo todavía no. Siempre que iba a dormir, soñaba con él. Con sus hermosos ojos que yo amaba tanto. Esos que siempre me miraban. Con su cabello negro, contrario del mío. Con su rostro, que se sonrojaba mucho cuando alguien hablaba con él. Pero lo que yo siempre amé de él… era su forma de ser. No era como los demás. Era distinto. Comencé a recordarlo.

_*Jean…* _

Su voz resonó en mi cabeza.

_*Jean…* _

Otra vez. Quería que esa voz nunca desapareciera, pero, era imposible. Tendría que desaparecer con el paso del tiempo. Pero… no quería. Yo siempre quería llevar a Marco dentro de mí.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Me había quedado dormido. Ya era de día. Salí de la habitación pero no había nadie. Mikasa no estaba, Eren tampoco. Armin… menos… no había nadie. Me senté en una de las sillas y me preparé antes una taza de café.

-Marco…- susurré recordando su rostro en el café. Tiré la taza al suelo enfurecido.- ¡Mierda! ¿¡Porque él y no yo!? ¿¡Porque!?- de repente escuché como la puerta de una de las habitaciones se abría y un niño pequeño salió de ella. -Ertyom…- mascullé.- Lo siento…- le dije. Ertyom era hijo de Rivaille y Eren. Era el menor por ahora, ya que Eren, estaba embarazado.

El pequeño niño de tan solo 3 años se sentó a mi lado. Sus cabellos eran negros como Levi, pero a mi siempre me hacían recordar a Marco, y sus ojos eran verde azulado como los de Eren.

-Tío Jean… - Ertyom comenzó a hablarme. No era su tío, pero tenía la costumbre de llamarme así.- Quiero un vaso de leche…- alcé una ceja.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí…- contestó. Me levanté, pero primero recogí la taza que había roto al tirarla al suelo, y me puse a preparar un vaso de leche.

*_Jean, ¡yo también quiero uno*_

_*¿Ahora?*_

_*Sí*_

-Marco…- volví a susurrar mientras cogía la leche ya caliente. Me giré con la cabeza baja y cuando la levante, me sorprendí.- ¿¡Marco!?- estaba viendo a Marco justo al lado de Ertyom. Yo tiré la taza de leche, otra taza rota; Mikasa me mata, y me quedé paralizado. Marco desapareció.

-¿Quién es Marco?- me preguntó el de cabellos negros. No le contesté porque la puerta de la casa se abrió y aparecieron Eren y Mikasa.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó Mikasa. – Jean…- no contesté.- ¿Por qué están las tazas rotas?

-¡Ertyom!- Eren se dispuso a abrazar a su hijo.- ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó. Noté como el pequeño asentía.- Menos mal…- suspiró.- Jean… - me miró.- ¿Estas bien?

Yo asentí. Me miraron con un poco de pena. – Voy a salir un rato.- me fui a mi habitación y me vestí para salir. Mikasa y Eren me seguían mirando. Salí por la puerta y me encontré a Levi.- Rivaille…- le dije para seguir con mi camino. Seguro que se me quedó mirando.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Caminé mucho. No sabía hacia donde me dirigía. Iba sin rumbo. Me paré al notar algo. Me quedé en frente del lugar en el que, años atrás, Marco estaba muerto. Me quedé mirando el suelo mientras me mordía el labio inferior.- Marco…- esas eran mi única palabra. No podía decir nada. Me tiré de rodillas al suelo mirando fijamente el lugar. Muchas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Estaba llorando. -¿¡Por qué!?- grité desesperado. Cerré mis ojos poniendo mi puño derecho en el suelo.- Marco… lo siento…- de repente algo cálido me envolvió. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba en un lugar rodeado de flores de muchos colores. Miré a todos lados pero no había nadie.- ¿Dónde… estoy…?

-Este es el jardín blanco.- escuché una voz femenina.- Estas entre la vida y la muerte.- me giré.

-¿¡Petra!?- abrí los ojos.

-La misma que viste y calza.- me contestó.- Jean… estás aquí porque deseas ver a Marco.- escuché atentamente.- Pero, si lo ves, no se si quedarás aquí, en la muerte, o saldrás vivo.- bajé la cabeza.

-Quiero… verlo…- Petra me cogió de la muñeca y me llevó por todo el jardín de flores. La luz que provenía era cada vez más cegadora, por lo que me costaba mirar.

-Ya estamos.- me dijo.- ¡Marco!- gritó.- ¡Quieren verte!

-¿A mí?- escuché como le contestaban. Esa voz. Era la voz que tanto me gustaba. La que siempre quería que se quedara en mí.

-¿Marco…?- pregunté en sollozos. La luz seguía, y eso hacía que no pudiera ver a Marco.

-Je….an…- dijo.- ¿Eres tú?- me preguntó.

-Sí…- la luz se fue y pude ver el hermoso rostro de Marco.- Marco…

-¿C-Como…es que estas aquí?- lágrimas corrían por su rostro.- ¿Es que has muerto?

-No…- dije.- Tenía ganas de verte… y aquí estoy. No he muerto todaví- no acabé la frase porque Marco me estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas.- Marco…- susurré.

-Me alegra… de que… estés aquí…- lloró. Notaba como sus lágrimas caían en mi ropa. Yo solo me limitaba a sonreír a la vez que lloraba. Yo le abracé con todas mis fuerzas.- Jean.- me llamó.- Quiero darte una cosa que no te pude dar cuando estaba vivo.

-¿Qué es?- pregunté. Pero mi pregunta fue en vano. Marco se acercó a mi y me besó. Era un beso dulce y apasionado. Era extraño lo que se sentía, ya que él estaba muerto y yo vivo.

-Eso…- se sonrojó.- Me gustas… Jean…

-Tu a mi también… Marco…- le volví a besar. Nos separamos y la misma luz que me envolvió, lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo. -¡Marco!

-Tienes que vivir… Jean…- me sonrió con lágrimas.- Hazlo por mí…

-¡Marco!- grité. Volví al mundo real. Seguía con el puño y las rodillas en el suelo.

-Jean… ¿estas bien?- esa era la voz de Armin. Me estaba mirando.

-Sí… estoy bien…- me limpié las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa.- Vamonos…- le dije poniéndome en pie.

- Esta bien…- él me dijo. Me fui con Armin a casa, donde todos me esperaban.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Armin entró primero y después yo. Todos estaban en la cocina, que era lo que estaba en frente de la entrada.

-¡Jean!- todos exclamaron.

-Nos tenías preocupados.- Rivaille miró mis ojos.- ¿Has llorado?- preguntó. Yo me

Sonrojé mucho. Si que había llorado… como sabrán… pero… me daba cosa decirles que sí.

-Sí…- vale, al final dije que si. Mi mente me odia. Tenía que haber dicho que no.

-¿Por… Marco? - Mikasa me miró apenada. Yo asentí. Ahora ellos se dieron cuenta de que todavía no había superado su muerte.

-Voy fuera…- dije abriendo la puerta. Había entrado hace menos de 5 minutos, y ahora me marchaba de nuevo. Bien por ti Jean. Creo que todos me estaban mirando…muy apenados.

Ahora, estaba contento. Había visto a Marco después de 4 años desde su muerte. Seguía igual que siempre. No había cambiado para nada. Miré al cielo azulado, que ahora se estaba volviendo anaranjado, para poder ver su rostro dibujado.- Marco…- susurré.- Gracias… por amarme tanto…

**Fin**

**Me han dado ganas de llorar y todo ToT, aunque se supone… que teníais que llorar…x'3**

**Espero que os haya gustado mucho. Como amo a esta pareja he hecho el one-shot.**

**Por favor… no preguntar por Ertyom x'D lo tengo echo desde hace tiempo ( 2 semanas) y lo quise meter…. Owo. (Haré un dibujo de él) Bueno, me despido. **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
